deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil Gideon VS Porky Minch
Description Gravity Falls VS Mother 3. Which spoilt Brat who will do anything for power and to make a childs life Hell will end up there (By Lord Slicer and Windindi) Intro Wiz: Brats. The word you describe someone who his a dick and always gets what they want and when they don't they whine about Boomstick: but some would team up with powerful deities just to get what they want. Like Gideon Gleeful the Kid Psychic Wiz: And Porky Minch the brat of Earthbound Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and its his job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE Lil Gideon (By Lord Slicer) Wiz: welcome to Gravity Falls Oregon a place known for strange rumours and the Mystery Shack. The Mystery Shack is a tourist trap owned by Stanford Pines. Boomstick: The whole thing is a complete fraud but there is one place that can rival Stan and the mystery Shack. And its called the Tent of Telepathy. Owned by Gideon Gleeful also known as the Child Psychic. Gideon: Hello everyone. Boomstick: Yeah don't mess with this kid I made that mistake. Wiz: So anyway Gideon is mostly known for "reading peoples minds" and telling them their futures hence his nickname. But he has a dark side. Gideon: Your sister will be mine Boomstick: When he gets serious about something like Mabel he busts out his Telekinesis Amulet which can life up multiple items to be used as a weapon. Wiz: This isn't all it can do. it can also Mind Control others like he did with his father. While he did only show this once but we are safe to say that he can only mind control naturally weak people like his father. Boomstick: But that ain't the strongest thing in Gideons arsenal his strongest weapon is the Gideon Bot. *Shows Gideon Bot chasing the bus* Wiz: The Gideon was made by Old Man Macgugget a homeless man who lives in the dump filled with broken cars which leads us to believe that the Gideon bot is likely made from Iron, aluminum and other care materials. Boomstick: Damn that thing is fucked up. Wiz: That's not the best part Gideon can control him with motion controls. So it can punch kick in real time. Boomstick: Is there anything that can stop him? Wiz: yes, Gideon was beaten in a fist on fist fight with Dipper when he broke into the Gideon Bot and just like all brats he can full into a tantrum when things don't go his way and he often relies on otherworldly beings like Bill Cipher to get an edge Boomstick: Even without the Triangle Gideon is still a tough little kid. Well on brat standards at least Porky Minch (windindi) Fight Gideon is walking across New Pork City and we see cameras spying on Gideon as we see the other side of the screen we see Porky looking at him with a shit eating grin on his face. We see Gideon humming the song he sings in Episode 4 of Gravity Falls and suddenly. *Earthquake* Gideon hears large footsteps come close to him. Gideon trying to hide his fear doesn't move and stares at a large moving Statue. Gideon: WHAT ARE YOU?! The Statue doesn't answer as Gideon ready's his Amulet staring at the King Statue FIGHT Result Next Time on DEATH BATTLE *Stronger than you plays* Garnet: My name is Garnet, back together. I'm not going down to the hands of you because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying "go get her". The two of us aren't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Lets go just me and you lets just go one on two. GARNET VS Iron Tager: Hm who are you? *motor head plays as it shows combos of iron Tager* GARNET VS IRON TAGER Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Lord Slicer Category:Windindi Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles